ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Wildvine/Quotes
Ben 10 Camp Fear *"Beats me. I never went him before...but I like what he can do. Let's get out of here, Grandpa?" *"Did you hear that? *"Let me guess...you're the brainiac." *"Mr. Mushroom Head...it's like we're connected or something. Aw man! Why can't you be a vegetarian?" *"Well you're not starting with us!" *"I'm not good at sharing anything! Just ask my cousin." *"I'll worry about them next!" Tough Luck *"Wildvine?" *"Gwen!" *"Gotcha!" *"Saved the day?" Back With a Vengeance *"Just by thinking it!" *"Yeah!" Midnight Madness *"But what about a plant?" *"Emergency brake!" *"Hey, how come Gwen gets to drive?" *"Grandpa! Gwen!" *"Hang...on!" *"Show's over." Benwolf *"Aw man!" *"Tag! And you're it, Fang-face!" *"Ouch! So you wanna fight dirty, huh?" *"Going up!...not now!" Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! *"Oh man!" *"I'm so confused!" *"That is so fake!" *"Gah! But that's not!" *"Mr. North! Hang on!" *"Wait...didn't you kidnap Mr. North?" *"Let's get out of here before-" *"Of course! I should've figured it out! Episode 10, the first season, Kangaroo Commando had his brother on! His twin brother, Kane!" *"Can't anybody come up with anything original in Hollywood?" *"Are you okay?" The Visitor *''If you keep this,I'm gonna hurl sap.'' *"No way!" Ken 10 Kenny *"But can you do this?" Goodbye and Good Riddance *"Root? Get a clue, dude. I'm a vine!" *"You've just been grounded." *"Grandpa, what can we do next?" Ben 10: Omniverse Outbreak *"You're always saying we should spar more often." *"Right. So...reflex!" *"One, the Omnitrix is not a weapon. And two..." Ben Again Young Teen Ben *"Well, duh, then Wildvine's gonna take it back!" *"Ow." Evil's Encore Young Ben *"Don't blame me, blame the Omnitrix." *"Well, it got us up here quick, didn't it? Um, do I seem taller to you guys now?" *"Uh, what do you mean, Grandpa?" *"Hah! A fire drill? How lame can you get, am I right guys? Uh...guys?" *"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa what's wrong?" *"Don't panic. Wildvine will get you outta here!" Rad Monster Party *"Not really the submitting type." *"Your master's plan? Dude, I don't know who your master is!" *"Hey, hey whoa! Whoa whoa whoa you got it all wrong! This isn't what it looks like!" And Then There Was Ben Gwen 10 *"Watch it, Monster-Face." *"Seriously? You give your aliens hero names?" Rook Tales *"Reckless? Not me! I'm full of reck!" *"Sorry dude, salad's off the menu!" Breakpoint *"Yeah. I was looking for a new gym...uh, like, workin' out is my life." *"Yeah, heh, yeah, I'm gonna rep it up, like, crazy rep." *"Rook!" *"Remember when you said you owed me chili fries?" *"Well, you're off the hook if you get me a meatball sub." *"All these reps are makin' me hungry!" *"Uh...I mean...gotta carboload! Heh heh, right?" *"Okay. Meatball sub. Regulr. Don't let 'em talk you into the gloppenbeef." *"Uh, heh heh, myself. I like to psych myself up while I'm working out." *"Really?" *"Aw yeah, I'm all about the, uh, bromosomes." *"I'll take that bet." *"Haha, yeah." *"Thanks, bro, heh. Um, I'm gonna go stretch my vines with some windsprints. Gotta go get my cardio in, right? Hah, yeah." *"I know Fistrick's next move! A robbery at Billions Tower!" *"Sorry, what? The words coming out of your mouth look like meatballs." *"Yeah, bro, really works up an appetite. Wanna grab some chili fries?" *"Exactly. Hah, I was just totally kidding you there." *"Right, heh heh heh." *"Uh, where are you going?" *"Uh, hey, preppin' for a workout?" *"Around, you know, heh, places." *"Eh, why not?" *"Whoa." *"Thanks." *"Did you say something about a force field?" *"Are you whackadoo? When we hit it, everyone on that ship is doomed!" *"You sure we're gonna survive?" *"What do you need those for? You said it was unmanned." *"All the way, heh, gotcha." *"Plants! Should I be offended?" *"We can't reuse that rocket. How are we leaving?" *"Oh, those suits are protection for re-entry!" *"Uh, where's mine?" *"You figured out who I am?" *"Aw, I can't believe I blew my own cover!" *"Rook! If you hurt him, Fistrick..." *"Is that it?"